


Memories

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Amon isn't too happy about his 30th birthday as it brings back unpleasant memories.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Joon ;; it's not much but I still wanted to write something for you. Ilysm ;0;

It wasn't the first strain of gray hair he noticed, but it was the first one he couldn't ignore. Now he was finally leaving his 20s behind, but even with 30 he felt as if he reached the point where he felt as an adult, or as someone who found his place. 

Kotarou sighed and felt his fingers dug deep into the cold porcelain sink below him. Shouldn't he be happy right now? Everyone was happy on their birthday, right? Cold water ran down his face as he tried to tune out the thoughts of happier days, when his dad would barge in the room with a cake for him, all of his friends would surround him singing the oh so familiar tune. 

… those days were nothing but a memory now, not even a happy one. Nostalgia wasn't his friend and so he'd rather forget. 

“...?” Was someone singing? He was certain that he was alone in the flat but now there was someone singing. Gentle words touched his ears, the sound of clapping to the tune of the song… happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you… no he wasn't happy, but why did he still smile hearing it? 

“There he is! Come on let's start again, happy birthday to you…” Kishou was sitting in the living room in front of a set table, he put a little party head on their little boy’s head, but the Shibe didn't seem to understand what was going on, all he knew was that his papas seemed to be very happy and that was all that mattered to him. 

“Kishou, I told you you don't have to prepare anything… I don't care for my birthday much.” Now he cried again, but he did it because he was happy, overwhelmed by the sudden realisation that someone loved him so much. 

“But I care about it. I care about you… I love you. Now stop crying, it's a special day.” But he could hardly hide his emotions himself anymore, still all he wanted to show was happiness. “See it like this, it's another year we got to spent together.” 

“You're right.” Kotarou smiled and raised his glass. “To another year to come…” Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad after all, at least the ones he got to spend with his husband.


End file.
